Selamat tidur, Kise
by aikyoon
Summary: "Selamat tidur, Kise. Semoga kau berbahagia disana." Ia mencium bibir pucat milik Kise untuk terakhir kalinya. /kumpulan drabble, warning inside/


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Aomine D./Kise R.**

**Rated T**

**Warning : **_**Possibly **_**OOC, hint HaizaKise.**

* * *

**Hal yang tidak disukai.**

Bel istirahat berdering di Teikou High School. Seluruh siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar kelas untuk membeli makan atau ngobrol bersama temannya masing-masing. Kise Ryouko, salah satu siswi yang paling terkenal dan disukai banyak pria karena kecantikannya dan sifatnya yang _friendly_. Akan tetapi, Ryouko hanya tertarik kepada satu pria berkulit _tan_ di sudut ruangan kelasnya. Seperti biasa, pria itu akan selalu tertidur pada waktu pelajaran yang ia tidak suka.

"Aomine-_cchi!_" Ryouko menepuk pelan punggung lengan pria itu, berusaha membangunkannya. Sayup-sayup mata pria berkulit _tan_ tersebut, berusaha mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat—_ehem_— gadis yang sudah 1 tahun ia pacari.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat! Kau belum makan, 'kan? Kebetulan ibuku membawakan satu _bento _untukmu hari ini." Tangannya menyodorkan satu kotak makan beserta kain yang membungkusnya ke hadapan Aomine. Aomine hanya berkata 'hm' dan langsung meraih _bento _tepat di depannya.

"Kise, ada hal yang paling kubenci darimu." Ujar Aomine tiba-tiba saat ia memasukkan _tempura_-nya ke dalam mulutnya. Ryouko langsung menoleh ke arah yang berbicara padanya, sedikit tersinggung. "Apa itu, Aomine-_cchi?_"

"Dadamu." Jawab Aomine singkat. Alis Ryouko terangkat tanda tidak mengerti.

"Dadamu kurang besar. Tidak seperti Mai-_chan_ atau Satsuki." Jelas Aomine.

Suara tamparan menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas. Sambil menggosok pipinya yang terkena tamparan, Aomine langsung menatap Ryouko yang wajahnya pada saat itu jelas-jelas muncul guratan merah. Entah itu karena ia marah atau malu.

"Aomine-_cchi_ bisakah kau berhenti menjadi orang yang mesum? Kalau kau tidak suka dadaku yang lebih kecil dari Mai-_chan_ ataupun Momoi-_cchi, _silahkan berpacaran dengan mereka atau cari wanita lain!" Setelah selesai mengatakan itu kepada Aomine, ia langsung mengangkat kakinya keluar kelas. Semua murid yang pada saat itu berada di kelas, pandangannya tertuju ke Aomine.

"Apa salahku?" pertanyaan Aomine yang dilontarkan ke seluruh murid di kelas.

* * *

**Selamat tidur, Kise.**

Aomine menarik tangan Kise untuk bersembunyi di suatu lorong. Nafas mereka berdua memburu, peluh mengucuri pelipis mereka. Aomine terus menggenggam tangan Kise erat-erat. Takut secara tidak sengaja ia melepaskannya dan hal yang tidak enak terjadi.

"Sampai kapan kita terus berlari seperi ini terus, Aomine_-cchi?_" tanya Kise setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan nafasnya secara teratur.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kise. Mereka terus mengejar kita."

"Tapi aku sudah mulai lelah, dan lihatlah, keringat telah memenuhi pakaian kita."

"Lalu kau ingin kita menyerah, hah? Kau cari mati, Kise?" Kise langsung terdiam. Nada bicara dan tatapan Aomine memberitahu Kise kalau ia sedang marah. "Kau tunggu disini, aku akan melihat keadaan sekitar dulu." Kata Aomine dibalas anggukan Kise yang berarti menyetujui tindakan Aomine.

_SLASH!_

Refleks, setelah Aomine mendengar bunyi tersebut, ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Darah kental berwarna merah bercucuran di lantai. Luka terbuka lebar di bagian perut sampai dada pria berambut kuning tersebut. Ia terbatuk dan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Aomine membelalakkan kedua matanya dan langsung berlari ke arah pria berambut kuning.

Tangannya menggenggam kedua bahu Kise. "Kise! Kise! Bertahanlah!"

Tawa licik keluar dari mulut pria berambut coklat dan memakai kacamata coklat. Aomine menggertakan giginya dan siap-siap membalas perbuatan pria itu terhadap Kise.

"Sialan!" sebelum Aomine bergerak untuk menyerang pria itu, pria itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya mundur dan meloncat ke atas tembok tinggi. Masih dengan seringai-nya, pria itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Aomine dan menghilang seketika.

Aomine mendecih. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah Kise lagi, mengangkat tubuh yang bersimbah darah dan menggenggam tangan Kise. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk mencari bantuan terdekat.

"Ao… mine…_cchi_."

"Bertahanlah, Kise. Sebentar lagi sampai." Aomine mempercepat gerakannya. Kira-kira 500 meter lagi mereka sampai ke rumah sakit.

"Ao…mine-_cchi_, terima kasih." Kise tersenyum, darah terus mengucur dari luka yang terbuka dari perutnya. Perasaan tidak enak langsung menyergap Aomine, ia semakin erat menggenggam tangan pucat milik Kise. Aomine terus berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk kali ini saja Kise bisa bertahan lebih lama sampai ia mendapatkan pertolongan. Sayangnya doanya tidak terkabul.

Disaat hembusan nafas terakhirnya, Aomine mendengar Kise berbicara, "Aomine-_cchi_, aku ingin istirahat." Detak jantung Kise langsung berhenti, dan memang sudah takdir ajalnya telah menjemputnya. Mungkin ini yang terbaik dari Kise daripada ia terus merasakan rasa sakit dari luka itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Selamat tidur, Kise. Semoga kau berbahagia disana." Ia mencium bibir pucat milik Kise untuk terakhir kalinya._

* * *

**Jebakan**

_BRAK!_

Pria jangkung dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu itu menggebrak meja sang a_ce_ Teikou yang sedang tertidur di depannya. Empunya meja itu langsung terbangun dan mendecih. Berani-beraninya dia mengganggu tidurnya.

"Oi, Daiki, kau tahu hadiah apa yang pantas diberikan untuk Ryouta?" Tanya pria dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu, Haizaki Shougo.

Alis Aomine berkedut sedikit, "Untuk apa kau memberikannya hadiah?"

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya. Kau cemburu, eh?"

"Tidak. Kasih dia mainan cacing."

"Ryouta suka cacing, eh?" tanya Haizaki meyakinkan disusul anggukan Aomine.

_**-Skip-**_

"Ryouta, ulurkan tanganmu." Perintah Haizaki kepada Kise kebesokan harinya di koridor sekolah. Kise yang bingung dan penasaran langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Haizaki. Haizaki langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu di kantongnya dan meletakkan benda tersebut di tangan Kise.

Tiba-tiba teriakan nyaring yang keluar dari bibir Kise terdengar hampir ke seluruh koridor. Murid yang berlalu-lalang disana berhenti dan menatap Kise dan Haizaki.

"Apa-apaan kau, Shougo-_kun?!_ Kenapa kau memberikanku cacing?" tanya Kise panik. Wajahnya langsung banjir keringat karena memegang binatang yang menjijikan itu. Menjaga jarak dari orang yang memberinya barang tersebut.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu. Kau menyukainya, 'kan? Itu hanya mainan." Jawab Haizaki santai, tidak tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Siapa bilang aku menyukainya?! Singkirkan benda itu! Singkirkan!" protes Kise, wajahnya memerah karena ketakutan dan marah. Kebetulan— lebih tepatnya memang sengaja— Aomine berjalan menuju Kise dan Haizaki.

"Aomine-_cchi_, Shougo_-kun_ telah memberikanku mainan cacing. Padahal ia tahu kalau aku paling benci dengan binatang itu!" ucap Kise dan langsung memegang tangan Aomine dengan erat. Aomine hanya menyeringai mendengar laporan yang Kise berikan. Aomine langsung membawa Kise pergi menjauhi Haizaki dan coba untuk menenangkan pria berambut kuning tersebut.

"Berhasil, eh?" bisik Aomine dengan nada ngeledek saat ia berpas-pasan dengan Haizaki. Haizaki menggertakan giginya dan mengepalkan telapak tangannya. "Sialan kau, Daiki." Aomine hanya menyeringai dan meninggalkan pria berambut abu-abu yang masih marah karena terkena jebakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Awas kau, Daiki. Berani-beraninya kau menjebakku. Sialan._

* * *

Halo, akhirnya jadi juga ini _drabble_. Dan lagi-lagi saya membuat _drabble_ QwQ)/

Maafkan kalo ini OOC atau _feel_-nya kurang kerasa, mengerjakan ini saat ide lagi mentok-mentoknya jadi beginilah hasilnya. Ah, drabble terakhir terinspirasi dari sebuah _fanart_ dimana Aomine ngasih tau Haizaki kalo Kise suka cacing, dan Haizaki beneran ngasih Kise cacing www. Sebetulnya masih banyak _drabble_ yang pengen dimasukin kesini. Tapi idenya mentok ditengah-tengah jadi dihapus deh #curhat

Yosh! Ini fanfic ketiga di fandom kurobas, mungkin next fanfic saya bakal AU dan multichapter. Tapi entah kapan bakal di_publish_-nya. /plak

Kritik? Saran? Review? :3


End file.
